outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
War of the Regulation
The War of the Regulation was an uprising in the British colony of North Carolina, in which North Carolina colonists revolted against against corrupt colonial officials, including Governor William Tryon. The conflict was marked by periodic armed clashes between regulators and colonial government forces. The only actual battle was the Battle of Alamance on May 16, 1771, won by Governor Tryon's forces. After the battle, the regulators were forced to sign loyalty oaths. Historical Context North Carolina experienced rapid population growth in the 1760s, leading to increased scarcity of land and resources. After several years of bad droughts, many farmers in the backcountry were forced to go into debt to keep their farms afloat. This bred resentment toward the city-dwellers, especially as they seemed to hold all judicial, political, financial, and legal power in the colony. Colonial officials were known to engage in extortion or collect taxes twice over. Colonists were further nettled by newly appointed Governor Tryon, who stifled resistance to the unpopular and began planning a lavish governor's mansion almost immediately after his appointment. Events of the Novels ''The Fiery Cross The events of Fiery Cross begin not long after the September 24th Hillsborough riots, in which a number of Regulators damaged the central court house as well as a handful of other buildings. Though none of the men on Fraser's Ridge at the time of the Gathering were in Hillsborough during the riots, Claire and Jamie know more than a dozen other men who were present, including Manfred McGillivray. Abel MacLennan, Joe Hobson, Hugh Fowles also participated in the Hillsborough riots. Claire treats a Mr. Godwin, a local of Hillsborough who had the misfortune to be caught up in the riots. In November 1770, Jamie receives a letter from Tryon ordering him to raise a militia to defeat the Regulators. Despite his sympathy with the regulator cause and antipathy toward Tryon, he begins to procure guns for the purpose. By May 1771, the ranks of the Regulators have grown to over a thousand men, many of them former militia men who have defected to the other side. Regulator forces are informally commanded by Hermon Husband and James Hunter. Tryon confronts the Regulation forces at Alamance. Despite the best efforts of Jamie, Roger, and others, the two sides begin to clash on May 15th. Though Tryon's forces are outnumbered by the regulators, the former are much more organized. After the Battle of Alamance, Tryon's officers hang a number of regulators, among them Roger MacKenzie, misidentified as a Regulator by William Buccleigh MacKenzie. A Breath of Snow and Ashes Even after Alamance, strong regulator and anti-regulator sentiments persisted in the backcountry. An Echo in the Bone'' Continued resentment over the North Carolina colony's power structure leads many ex-regulators to join the Patriot movement. Known Combatants *Manfred McGillivray (suspected) * William Buccleigh MacKenzie * Hermon Husband * Hugh Fowles * Joe Hobson * Abel MacLennan * James Hunter Trivia Historical texts reference name spelled as Herman Husband. References Category:Events Category:Events in The Fiery Cross